deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiei vs Ganondorf
Season 2 Episode 3! When Demon Warriors Meet, Who Will Come Out On Top? Will Ganondorf Warlock Down A Victory? Or Will Hiei Demonate This Battle? ' Finale.jpg|Necromercer Screenshot (127).png|SuperSaiyan2Link ' 'Intro' Necro: Here on Death Battle, we have covered many, many demons. But these two have stood out the most to us. Mercer: Hiei, The Orphaned Ice Demon! Necro: And Ganondorf, the King of Evil! Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!! 'Hiei Finds DEATH BATTLE Worthy!' ' Finale (1).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Necro: Hey Mercer, can we even classify this guy as a demon? I mean, he's like four feet tall.' Mercer: Size isn't everything! Born to Fire demon and an Ice girl, Hiei had a rather rough upbringing. By rough, I mean the other ice chicks got pissed and waited until he was born, and then they threw him off a cliff! Necro: Raised by thieves and bandits, Hiei swore revenge on the ice women. With his super demon physique, Hiei began killing and stealing at a young age, who was undefeated...that is until he fought with the spirit detective, Yusuke Yurameshi. Mercer: But, Hiei needed more power to kill his mom and her race, so, He went to Dr. Shigure to get a power up. Necro: This is Hiei's most powerful weapon, the Jagan, or the Evil Eye. ' '''Mercer: The Jagan grants Hiei the power to spy on people from up to ten kilometers away, Read Minds and Protect his own from mental attacks and illusions. And last, but not least is Hiei's telekinesis. This means that Hiei can lift and throw around objects and energy with his mind! ' '''Necro: Once he got the jagan, he decided to go to his mom's village and take his revenge. Mercer: But, once he got there he found out that their lives were meaningless, so he realized that there was no reason to kill them. Necro: Hiei then found a new mission. He had a twin sister, and he went to find her. Mercer: Really? Wait... is Gender Bender Hiei canon? Necro: No. Hiei is a powerful warrior, and is a master martial artist with the ability to control fire, his most basic and iconic attack, the fist of the mortal flame, in which he wreathes his fist or foot in fire and strikes his foe with it. Mercer: But he does not use just any normal fire, he uses badass demon fire! Which he shapes to look like dragons. Necro: With Dragon Of The Darkness Flame, Hiei creates massive pillars of black dragon-shaped flame, which burn and bite anything in their path! Hiei can also mold the Darkness Flame into a sword for enhanced slash attacks. Mercer: And of course Hiei has a super form! Necro: Jaganshi mode boots all of Hiei's powers immensely, grating him multiple physical boosts and a fire boost, no allowing him to control multiple dragons. Mercer: And if he needs it, Hiei has an eleventh hour power, in which he absorbs his dragon and gains all of it's power, meaning his physicality is increased. Necro: Speaking of which, lets cover Hiei's Physicality. Mercer: Hiei is able to avoid Yusuke's spirit gun at point-blank range, which has shown the same properties as light. Necro: Hiei is easily able to move fast enough to fool the lightning timing Yusuke, as shown when Hieh sliced up an ice guy. Kurama: How many times did you cut him? Hiei: Only 16. Yusuke: And here I could only keep up with 7 or 8. Mercer: In terms of Strength, Hiei is equal to Yuskue, who is said to be able to destroy the demon world, which is about 1.3 times larger than earth, and it is said to be a lot tougher than earth. Necro: His durability is equal to his strength, so, moving on. Mercer: Hiei's final power is his ability to separate his soul for his body and maintain all of his powers! ''' '''Necro: But, Hiei is not perfect. He has a strong sense of honor and will not use his full power on anyone who is weaker than him, and unfortunately for him Hiei has an issue with underestimating his foes.(And his emoness) Mercer: But few can match Hiei's power for very long! Hiei: Once your own doom has been unraveled, I assure you there is no turning back. 'Ganondorf Invades DEATH BATTLE!' ' Finale (2).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Necro: Before He became the king of evil, Ganondorf was just a student, studying to become a wizard under the close eye of the Twinrova Witches. ' Mercer: But, apparently Ganondorf was the reincarnation of a demon by the name of Demise. Necro: Ganondorf is a powerful wizard with many different powers! 'Set!' Necro: All right, the combatants are set, the data has been run through all possibilities, which means... Mercer: It's Time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! ' Finale (3).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Demonic Duel-FIGHT! '''Demonic Duel-Part 2! 'Demonic Duel- Dark Jagan!-Finale' 'Verdict' 'Strength' 'Speed' 'Durability' 'Hax' 'Transformations' 'Final Verdict' 'Trivia' 'Original Track' Tri-Eye (Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. Made An Actual Song: Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Necromercer Season 2 Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs Video Games Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles